<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Usual Morning by alixcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014648">A Usual Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat'>alixcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Essek Thelyss, POV First Person, i just wanted to write some domestic shenanigans, there's no definitive relationship type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I could see the smirk on Caleb’s face, as if he had just figured out the solution to a millennia-old formula. “So. Breakfast?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Usual Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, sleepyhead.” </p><p>I could feel a soft hand rest on my shoulder, gently nudging me into consciousness. The moonlight outside was drifting in through the window over the bed, and I relished in the fact that it wasn’t the bright sun that had awoken me the last two weeks. Turning my attention to the other side of the bed, all my eyes could make out was a tangled mess of bright red hair.</p><p>“You awake yet?” The low voice was lulling me back to sleep, and it was taking everything in me to muster up a single grunt of acknowledgment. “That’s not a very convincing argument, Thelyss.”</p><p>I began pushing myself up onto an elbow, forcing my body to relinquish the warmth and comforts of my bed. Once I was done letting my mind adjust, I cleared my throat. “Apologies, Widogast.” I croaked out. “Might I point out you have not presented much of an argument yourself?” </p><p>Now that I was coherent, the playful smirk on Caleb’s face was fully visible, albeit only for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips against my forehead. It was a familiar feeling – the chapped but still soft skin pressed gently and intently against my skull. “Caduceus said he’d bring over breakfast in a few minutes. Do you still need more convincing?” </p><p>I chuckled and matched his grin, leaning away from the kiss and back down on the pillows, resting my head in the palms of my hands as I let my eyes close. “Maybe.” I wasn’t entirely certain what response I would get with that, but I was willing to take a risk.</p><p>Without warning, I felt a faint line being traced along the inside of my arm with something slightly sharp. “<em> Uoi'notrala </em>!” On instinct, I pulled away, my arm snapping forward to cover it. After a few seconds, I realized that, in my panic, I had pinned Caleb’s hand under my arm. Slowly lifting my arm back up, I removed his hand and pulled the covers over my entire body. “What was that about?!”</p><p>“Are you more awake now?” Caleb gently pried his hand out from underneath my arm.</p><p>I let out a huff of feigned annoyance. “If that is what you were trying to accomplish? Then no.” Tucking myself entirely within the protection of the blankets, eyes barely peeking out, I pretended as best I could to fall back asleep.</p><p>“Very well. Sleep tight, Shadowhand.” The sound of weight shifting on the bed caught my attention, and before long, Caleb had walked out of the room. </p><p>A moment passed. </p><p>Two. </p><p>I was starting to think he had actually left me to return to sleep, and it seemed to be the case. I kept considering whether or not to get up and follow, but before long, the decision was made for me as I was lifted from the bed without warning. “What are you doing?!” I tried to get my hands free, but the blanket had been wrapped around me entirely. </p><p>“Well, I figured if you wanted to stay all bundled up, I’d just take you downstairs like this. We both win.” Even with the duvet blocking a decent portion of his face, I could see the smirk on Caleb’s face, as if he had just figured out the solution to a millennia-old formula. “So. Breakfast?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>